Workplace security is important for many organizations, both private and governmental. The ability to effectively identify employees is a key part of maintaining a secure workplace. In many organizations, each employee is issued a security badge or card for use in identifying the employee. A security badge is often used by authorized employees to gain access to areas off limits to unauthorized persons. A security badge typically includes an RFID chip or other authentication mechanism in addition to visual identification data such as an employee's name, photo, title and other relevant information.